Decubitus Ulcers, the most common example of which are so-called bed sores, are ulcers or blisters which form on the skin of a person who is constrained to sit or lie in a fixed position for long periods of time. This is most usually a problem with persons who are temporarily disabled, such as persons forced to lie in a fixed position in a hospital bed because they are unable to move themselves. It is also a problem with persons who are permanently disabled and may be without "feeling" in the lower portion of their body. The latter case is quite serious as these people are unaware of the formation of the ulcers and therefore do not ask to be moved when attendants are not themselves alert to the problem. Serious cases of Decubitus Ulcers can require corrective surgery.
To avoid the formation of the ulcers, and in minor cases to effect reversal of the condition, a patient is normally rolled, if bedridden, or moved in various positions if constrained to sit. This prevents constant irritation on the same spots. Various cushions have also been utilized to spread the pressure of sitting in one position, both to avoid the formation of the ulcers and as a treatment of them by reducing further iritation. Unfortunately, the known cushions suffer from a number of disadvantages
One type of cushion is commonly known as a "doughnut." As the name implies, the doughnut is an inflated circular or doughnut shaped cushion, not unlike a small tire tube. This spreads the pressure somewhat. However, in practice, the doughnut does not sufficiently spread the pressure but rather transfers it to a circular region in contact therewith. It is possible that extended use of the doughnut will itself cause ulcers to form. Moving the patient about on the doughnut to avoid having the pressure occur at the same places has been found dangerous especially for patients that are partially paralyzed. Moving the patient more then a little off-center can cause the patient to tip over and fall, especially where the patient is physically unable to regain equilibrium as is often the case.
A cushion known as a "lamb skin" is somewhat better than the doughnut in that it spreads the pressure more evenly over a larger area. Basically the lamb skin appears to be similar to the fur on a piece of lamb skin but is anchored in a softly woven support. It is somewhat like a woven lamb skin carpet or the like. Although somewhat better than a doughnut, the lamb skin suffers from some of the same problems in that pressure areas will develop from a matting down of the cushion, resulting again in the formation of new ulcers although in different places.
About the best of the presently available prior art cushions are the water cushions. These are cushions filled with water. Water cushions have been found to do a better job of spreading the pressure but the patient is still cradled in contact with the cushion. Ulcers formed on the patient will therefor necessarily be in contact with a part of the cushion although the pressure will be lessened.
It is an important object of the present invention to provide a cushion for the prevention or alleviation of Decubitus Ulcers.